Trapped Alive!
by chugirl2526
Summary: A year later, during an excavation with the O'Connell family, Jonathan and Samantha get caught in a landslide which traps them in the Temple of Bast. Full summary inside. Please R&R. Chapter 9 now up! Complete.
1. The Temple

Trapped Alive!

Summary- A year later, during an excavation with the O'Connell family, Jonathan and Samantha get caught in a landslide which traps them in the Temple of Bast. With Samantha badly injured and unwell, father and daughter learn even more about each others lives while trying to escape.

Author's notes- I do not own any of the characters from The Mummy or The Mummy Returns. I would like to own Jonathan and Rick though. I only own Samantha, Sarah and Sheba. One other thing, Jonathan is married to Sarah and she is pregnant in this story, that is why she isn't on the trip. I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my last story and I hope you like this one.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One- The Temple.

London- 1938.

"Evy, I can't belive you planned another trip to Egypt. What's more, it's to go and dig up another temple" Complained Jonathan Carnahan, walking into the kitchen after his sister. Evelyn O'Connell ignored her brother and started to make dinner, Rick will soon be back from work and Alex will be home from school. Jonathan's new wife, Sarah, had gone shopping for her while Evy was packing for the trip.

"Give me one good reason why I should come along with you lot" Evy looked at him with a small grin and watched as he crossed his arms and gave a little fake anger pout.

"Just think Jonathan, you'll be able to see Samantha more earlier than she planned to come home. I sent her a message telling her about our trip and Sam sent back that the Med-jai tribe she and Ardeth are with are near that area and they'll be able to help us out". Jonathan smiled at the thought of seeing his daughter again, he missed her company dearly.

Samantha Carnahan was like her father quite a lot. She had his sapphire blue eyes, his likeness for drink and a keen pickpocket and gambler from lessons of Jonathan during her childhood. She, her mother Sheba and Jonathan were living together peacefully until the night when Sheba, out of a sheer act of Jealousy, kicked Jon out of the house and kept Sam to herself. Samantha met her father againa little over a year and a half ago and has lived with the family ever since.

She was currently visiting her step-brother Ardeth Bay, leader of the Med-jai and helping guard the temple that the O'Connells and Jonathan are going to excavate. Samantha planned to come home in a few days, but when Evy sent her the message saying that they were coming to the temple, she desided to stay there with Ardeth until they went there and help them.

Jonathan helped his baby sister with dinner until the door opened and in walked Rick and Alex O'Connell, helping Sarah Carnahan carry in the shopping. Evy walked over to her husband and kissed him full on the lips, earning a 'eww get a room' from their son.

Jon walked over to his wife and kissed her gently and retrived the bags off her. "I hope you are going to be alright while we're in Eygpt, are you sure you'll be fine?" He asked, worried.

"Yes, Jonathan. I'll be fine, besides my cousion is coming here to keep an eye on me until you get back. It was your idea anyway of me staying here in my condition" Sarah was seven months pregnant, so it was no wonder Jonathan was worried about her being in Eygpt. Mainly because of what happened before he met up with Sarah, at the Temple of Anubis.

"That's alright then, just look after yourself and take care" Then Evy walked in and annoced it was dinner time. They ate peacefully, while talking about tomorrow's trip and then retired for bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Few days later...

Samantha Carnahan sat streched out on a rock, looking out over the desertlands for signs of people or even life. She closed her eyes and sensed a presence behind her, a fimiliar presence. Picking up her sword, she spun around and blocked another sword from nearly cutting off her head.

"See brother, I am getting even better at fighting. Maybe I'm getting as good as you" Sam pushed her opponant away and gave him a small smile. Ardeth Bay returned the smile, standing up straight and getting in a fighting stance. He was tallish, with his face covered in Arabic tattoos, his eyes were a stricking brown and his hair raven black. He was also dressed in the traditional Med-jai robes.

Samantha was quite tallish, with brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was also wearing Med-jai robes. She sprang forwards with her sword raised up, bringing it down only for it to be blocked by Ardeth's sword. She pushed him away again and brought the sword up this time, knocking it out of his hands and kicked him gently in the stomach. A gasp and a thud could be heard as the Med-jai leader landed hard on the sand, Samantha standing over him with the tip of her sword at his throat.

"See? Still can knock you on the floor" She held out her hand and helped him up. He hugged her gently and looked over her shoulder "I think we might be having some company now. What do you think?"

She looked to where Ardeth was looking and saw four camels coming towards them. On them was a snady-blond haired man with brown eyes and many guns attahced to him, Rick O'Connell, her uncle. Next to him was a woman with brown hair and blue almond-shaped eyes, her aunt Evy. Next to Evy was a small boy with his father's hair and his mother's eyes, Alexander O'Connell, her cousion. Finally came her father, Jonathan Carnahan, who has sandy-brown hair and sapphire blue eyes.

Sam waved out at them, and grinned when they waved back. She started running out to meet them, with her step-brother on her heels. The O'Connells and Jon stopped their camels and got off them to greet Samantha, only to be barraged by hugs and warm greetings from the girl "Hiya, everyone. Have a good trip getting here? I've missed you all"

They all smiled at this and Jonathan spoke up "Well, the boat trip was alright. It was the bloody camel ride that nearly did me in" Which earned a laugh from his daughter. Ardeth finally caught up with them and shook hands with them all "Is Sam here finally becoming the death of you?" Rick asked.

"You could say that" Which earned more of a whack in the arm from his step-sister. The big family started walking to the Med-jai village where the temple they were going to look though is, tugging the camels with them. When they got there, they saw that the temple was huge. Samantha smiled at them and stated "Well, if we're going to make a start on exploring it, we better get some rest. Mainly you lot from your trip" And then they retired to their tents.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go. New sequal, yey! If this one sucks, please tell me. I'll put up the next chapter if you give me two reviews, kay? From chugirl2526.


	2. Training Programme

Trapped Alive!

Summary- A year later, during an excavation with the O'Connell family, Jonathan and Samantha get caught in a landslide which traps them in the Temple of Bast. With Samantha badly injured and unwell, father and daughter learn even more about each others lives while trying to escape.

Author's notes- In this chapter, I desided to do an idea from a plot bunny Luckyfannah gave me. The idea is Jonathan learning to fight with a sword and Samantha learning to fire with a rifle, both of them teaching each other. Also, according to this history website, the walkie-talkie object that I am giving Alex in this story was invented around this time in the story.

Reviews-

Egyptian Princess of 1290 b.c- Thanks for your review. I prefer Evy's name spelt this way. I wanted to shorten Bastest name for the story.

MartyCessna- Thanks for your review.

Lucky Fannah- Thanks for your review. My faithful reviewer. It's a good job Sam didn't in herite Jonathan's clumsy streak. Evy and Jon are the prefect siblings.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two- Training Programme.

Jonathan woke up suddenly to the sounds of metal againest metal and started to panic. He looked around the tent he was sharing with Samantha, only to find her cot empty and which caused him to panic even more.

'Oh, God. Not an ambush. Don't tell me Sam's out there fighting with them or something like that' He got up quickly, put his jacket back on and raced out the tent towards the source of the noise.

Outside, Jonathan was surprized to find there was no signs of an ambush. Everyone was sleeping peacefully in their own tents, the O'Connells in one, Ardeth in another. The sound of swords clashing was getting louder over a sand dune in front of him. Jon ran and scrambled over it and was shocked to see what was happening below.

Samantha and Alex were fighting each other, dodging this way and that. Finally Alex managed to flip his cousion on her back and held the sword at her neck. "Hey, Alex. Get off her" The cousions looked up to see Jonathan racing towards them. Alex got off Sam and she got up, brushed herself down and greeted her father.

"Hi, dad. What's the matter?" She asked, concerned. "What the bloody hell are you to doing? I heard noises, found you gone and thought we were having an ambush attack" Jon gasped out, getting his breath back from running.

"Sorry, dad. We couldn't sleep, so we agreed on doing some more training. We didn't mean to wake you up" She smiled at him, so he couldn't help but smile back. "You know, Alex is becoming quite good at this".

Her face lit up with a great idea "Dad, have you ever had any training or used a sword before?" She smiled more when he shook his head "Well, why don't I teach you now? You never know when it might come in handy, like in case of an ambush attack".

He looked away, worried about screwing it up "I don't know Sam. I'm more good with a rifle than a sword, I'm sure I'll fail" "Dad, listen to me. We'll make an agreement, shall we? If I teach you how to use a sword really well, you could teach me how use a rifle really well when we get home, how does that sound?"

He looked into her eyes and sighed "Alright Sam, you got me into a deal" She nodded her head in agreement and walked over to give him a hug. When they parted, she asked Alex to give his sword to her father. When he did, she told Jon to stand a few feet away from her, he did so.

She looked at him and saw that he was quite nervous, shaking slightly as he held onto his sword tightly. She showed a sly smile and lunged forward. Jonathan let out a small yelp of surprize and lifted his sword high, flinging Sam's sword out of her hands.

She looked surprized as he did that, but had a plan and tripped him up by kicking under his feet. Jon landed softly on his back in the sand and his daughter stood over him with his sword in her hand.

"That was good, but you need some more practise. You can't always go on lucky strikes like that because some of them might not be so lucky. Come on, let's try again" So they practise again and again and again and all those times Jonathan always landed on his back.

"You are getting better with your sword fighting skill, dad. But you need to work out any dirty tricks or other moves your enemy might try on you. One last time now" She lunged at him again and Jon managed to stay on his feet this time. They both clashed swords and defended themselves from each others moves, until Sam disided to try and kick under his feet again.

But Jonathan caught onto this trick and was prepared. When she kicked under, he leapt up into the air and dodged her legs. When he landed again, Jon used her trick againest her and she ended up on her back this time. He stood over her and a grin on his face and Sam had to laugh.

"I think he has got it now. Well done, you are a fast learner. We can practise more tomorrow night if you wish" Jonathan nodded and replied "That will be nice. I'm getting quite good at this now, aren't I? Oh well, we better get this little warrior back to bed before his parents find out about this"

He nodded over to where Alex had been watching them, and found that he was asleep. Jon picked him up in his arms and he and Sam went back to the camp.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How's this? I needed to do a chapter on Sam teaching Jonathan a new trade, shall we say? Hope you like it, if not fine. From chugirl2526.


	3. Cave In!

Trapped Alive!

Summary- A year later, during an excavation with the O'Connell family, Jonathan and Samantha get caught in a landslide which traps them in the Temple of Bast. With Samantha badly injured and unwell, father and daughter learn even more about each others lives while trying to escape.

Author's notes- According to this history website, the walkie-talkie object that I am giving Alex in this story was invented around this time in the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3- Cave In!

The next morning, everyone got up feeling refreshed and ready to search the temple, except Sam, Jonathan and Alex who were groaning about getting up too early.

"Where you two up all night talking again? And why are you so tired, Alex? You were in our tent last night and we never heard you talk at all" Rick asked at the tired trio, they were all sitting around a fire and having breakfast. Samantha had sheer guilt running around her body and desided to speak up.

"Me and Alex were doing some training with swords and dad heard us, so he came to see what all the noise was. He told us off for making so much noise and then I got the idea that he could use some sword fighting training himself. That lasted quite a while, sorry".

Alex piped up "It was quite funny actually, Uncle John kept getting tripped over and landing on his back" Jonathan looked down at his nephew with mock hurt, then ruffled up his hair which resulted in a laugh from Sam. "But he is getting really good at it. Uncle John finally tripped Sam over, then I fell asleep" Alex added.

Rick, Evy and Ardeth looked at Jon with surprize and he couldn't help but grinned sheepishly at them. Evy then got up and declared that it was time to get ready for exploring. Alex, Samantha and Jonathan, now fully awake walked into their tents to get their equipment ready.

"Hey Sam, come and see what my parents bought me before we came here" Alex yelled from the O'Connell tent. Samantha walked into the tent and saw her cousion huddled over a backpack, in his hands were two plastic boxes with arieals sticking out of them.

"These are Walkie-Talkies. If you had one and was at a far away distance, I can still talk to you from here. Try it, if you want to talk to me, just push the button" Alex handed her one of the boxes and told her to go to the entrance of the temple. When she got there, Sam pressed the button on the side and spoke in the box "Alex?"

A faint voice could be heard "See, I told you it would work. Come back now" She walked back over to Alex, who was now outside the tent looking very happy. Evy, Rick, Jonathan and Ardeth walked over to them and told them it was time to explore.

The big family walked towards the hugh temple in front of them "Well, here we go again. Let's try and not bring anything back from the dead or cause any distaters, shall we?" Jonathan joked as they walked into the entrance.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside, there were many statues of a woman with a head of a cat, holding a rattle in one hand. "That's Bast, the protectress of cats. Sheba would be pleased with that" Sam explained, saying about her cat back at home. Up ahead, there was three passageways.

"Right, here's what we'll do. Me and Rick will take the left passageway, Alex and Ardeth can take the middle and Jonathan and Samantha can take the right" Everyone agreed and went their seperate ways.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick and Evy walked down the passageway, lighted by the torch Rick was holding. Along the walls were numorus pictures of Bast and Anichant tales of her, the passageway ended in a big room with a alter in it. Behind the alter was a hugh picture of Bast with a golden cat statue and a hugh black panther-looking creature.

Evy was at the picture right away and started translating in her head the anichant writing below it. Rick shortly joined her side "Well, what does it say?"

"It says 'Whoever disturbs the golden statue of Bast's animal form, shall suffer the consequnces of Bast's protector, a giant monster of dangerous perportions' We better not find that statue then".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Say, dad. What excatly are we meant to be looking for?" Sam asked, confused. Jonathan, leading the way with his torch, just shrugged "I'm not sure. Something really important, I think". They walked along side each other in silence until they reached the treasure room. The gold was shining brightly from the light of the torch and Jon's face was a picture of wonder. Samantha looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

They walked though the piles of gold and came to a table with the most beautiful treasure they would ever see. It was a medium statue of a cat made of solid gold, it's eyes were made of golden-yellow gemstones. It was wearing earrings and a necklace of blue, green and orange gemstones. At the centre of the necklace was a gold plate with the eye of Horus on it and below that was a scarab made of blue, green and red gemstones. It was in a sitting position with anichant Eygptian writing at it's feet and around the edge.

"This is Bast favorite animal. In some pictures and writing, this was how she was dipicted. This is so beautiful, we must show Aunt Evy this. She'll love to study it" Sam explained, but before she could make a move to grab it, Jonathan grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"No, we better not touch it, just in case. We don't anything to happen to us yet or at all" He warned. Sam nodded in understandment and started to walk away from the statue. Jonathan, who couldn't keep his eyes off of it, started to walk backwards and unwittingly walked into a stone statue. He let out a terrified scream and ran forwards into his daughter, making them both fall into the sand.

"Dad, what the hell is the matter? What happened?" She managed to push her father off and stood up and saw what scared him "It's just a statue, dad. It's not alive, but it is very realistic" When Jonathan got up, they walked closer to it. It was a statue of a granite cat, a giant cat. It was about the size of a panther in a standing position, with one of its front legs out, like it was attacking something. Its eyes were made of bright yellow gemstones and it wore the same necklace as the smaller gold cat statue. Father and daughter looked at eah other and felt chills go up their spines.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ardeth and Alex had made it down to the end of their passageway and stood in a smaller room witth a small alter in it. On the alter was a small oval-shaped hole, with anichant Eygptian writing along it. Alex, with his knowlege of the Eygptian wrintings, started to translate it.

"It says 'The person who disturbs the golden statue of Bast, must place it here to stop the curse. If it is not placed here by the end of three full turnings of the sun, the curse shall coscumate them'. What does it mean, Ardeth?"

The Med-jai leader looked down at him with wisdom in his eyes "It means, young O'Connell, that if this person disturbs the statue, they have three days to place it here, otherwise it will be too late".

Alex swallowed nervously and moved away from the alter and started to study the walls of the room. He walked along side one of the walls and came across a picture of a person standing underneath a load of falling rocks. Alex started to translate this piece of writing as well.

"Thee who steps on the rock button on this floor shall be buried alive within this temple" Alex now scared started to walk backwards and accidentally trod on a rock stuck in the floor. The rock sank into the ground and a rumbling could be heard.

Ardeth grabbed Alex around the waist and started running with him "We must get out of here NOW!" The young O'Connell didn't argue back about it and let the Med-jai leader carry him away to the entrance room where the big family split up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rumbling got louder in the main alter room, Evy and Rick looking around the room with panic and worry in their eyes, watching as dust, sand and small rocks fell from the celing. "Time to go" Rick shouted, grabbing his wife's arm and pulling her out of the room.

"Do you think the other's are alright?" Evy asked, alarmed. "Of course, our family's tough. Let's go" They both ran to the entrance room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonathan and Samantha both jumped when they heard the rumbling noise, looked at each other and ran towards the door. Sam stopped suddenly, turned around and ran back towards the small statue. Jon noticed this and followed after his daughter.

"What are you doing? Now is not the time to get treasure. And that's saying something coming from me" Jonathan shouted in a blind panic, but Sam wasn't hearing it. She picked up the statue and told Jon to turn around. She then put the statue in her father's backpack "Now we run, Dad".

They both ran down the passageway until they met up with the others in the entrance. Evy and Rick hugged their son while Sam, Ardeth and Jonathan said their hellos as well. The dust and sand falling down were getting more and more bigger, so were the rocks. They all started running towards the entrance hallway leading outside, the O'Connells first, then Ardeth, then Sam and finally Jonathan, whoses backpack suddenly felt a lot heavier.

Samantha noticed him falling behind and ran back towards him. She took the back pack off him and threw it towards Alex and Ardeth who stopped to see if they were alright. They picked it up and started to run though the hallway once more. Jonathan, having lost the extra weight, was able to run much faster towards the light outside, only to be positioned right under some large falling rocks.

Sam noticed this and pulled Jonathan back behind her. That made him fall backwards and hit his head off a large rock sticking out of the ground, making him fall unconcious. "Dad!" was all Samantha could shout out before the rocks fall in front of her, making her fall backwards so she lay on her back on the floor. The last thing she could remember was a quite largish rock fall on her leg, a lot of pain and than blackness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The others managed to get out of the temple fine, but knowing something terrible was amiss. "Jonathan, Samantha" Evy shouted out to the entrance of the temple, but knew it was too late when the rocks covered the doorway to the temple. She sank down on her knees and started crying. 'No, not my brother, not my niece. Please, no'.

She flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder, then realised that it was Rick. Evy spun around and hugged him, crying into his shoulder "They're dead Rick, they're dead. I know it, just like how my Mother and Father died. I was hoping nothing would happen like this again"

Rick didn't know what to do, but just to rub his wife's back as she sobbed. They both heard a noise behind them and turned their heads to see Alex with tears running down his face "Mom, dad. It's my fault they're in there still. I trod on the switch and made the rockslide in the temple. I'm so, so sorry".

Evy let go of her husband and hugged her son "Alex, it isn't your fault. It isn't anyone's fault, it was an accident, okay?" He nodded but didn't seem convinced. The O'Connells cried with each other and Ardeth looked towards the temple, kissing his fingers and bringing them to his forehead 'Allah protect them' he prayed, tears in his eyes for his fallen family members.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes. Finally finished the thrid chapter. Will Jonathan and Samantha live? And what about that golden cat statue and the stone cat statue? Is there some kind of connection? Only time and reviews can tell. From chugirl2526.


	4. Hope and Danger

Trapped Alive!

Summary- A year later, during an excavation with the O'Connell family, Jonathan and Samantha get caught in a landslide which traps them in the Temple of Bast. With Samantha badly injured and unwell, father and daughter learn even more about each others lives while trying to escape.

I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed and/or read my story so far. I love you all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four- Hope and Danger.

Pain. Hot, searing pain could be felt. But from where? Samantha tried moving her limbs, sucessfully moving both her arms and her left leg. But the right leg was in total agony. She could hear a noise of rocks shifting againest other rocks. She opened her eyes slowly and carefully, afraid of what she might see.

Jonathan was kneeling beside her, picking up rocks that covered her leg to get her free. He had a smallish gash on his forehead that was still slightly bleeding, but apart from this he was fine. He looked at Sam's face to see her awake and smiled "It's alright. I'll get them off you. Nearly there". A few seconds and rocks passed until Sam's leg became free, she tried moving it but sharp pain went up her leg, causing her to gasp.

Jonathan picked her up carefully in his arms and carried her over to a make shift area he made from his jacket and some torches he found. Jon laid her down and carefully check her leg, feeling for any breakages. Her leg was bleeding badly from a large gash and was covered in dirt and dust, which he washed with water from the canteen he carried by his side, but he knew it might already be infected.

"Well, you've got a fractured leg. Best not walk on it for a while" Jon then wrapped it up in a sleeve he ripped off his jacket and sat next to her. he looked over to his daughter, to motioned for him to come nearer to her.

"I'm sorry about your head, dad. You should let me clean it up for you for helping me" Jonathan smiled, and ripped the other sleeve off. He help Sam sit up and she clean the gash on his forehead, then wrapped it up "Listen, if you didn't pull me out off the way of those falling rocks, something worse could have happened. And of course I'm going to help you. I love you"

Samantha looked up at him "I love you too, dad. But, I thnk I'm going to go to sleep now. I feeling quite tired" Jon held her hand until she nodded off. He then got up and walked towards the hugh rock pile between them and the outside world. 'Right, Samantha needs medical help and there's only one way to get her to it' And he started to dig his way though the rocks, pulling them down and tossing them to the side.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the campsite, Evy never left her tent, even at mealtimes. Saying it wasn't right without Jonathan and Samantha there to tell jokes and cheer everyone up. She couldn't belived them were just taken from her, from the others just like that. Her only brother, her only niece, gone.They lived though Anubis, though Steve Green, only to have a rockslide take them out.

A noise at the entrance of her tent brought her out of her thoughts, Alex was standing there, tears still running down his face "Mom, I'm still sorry for what happened. I should have looked where I was going. If I did, maybe uncle John and Sam might still be..." He broke down in another fit of tears. Evy rushed up her son and hugged him firecely "Listen to me Alex. This isn't your fault, it's no-one's fault. It just happened, it was an accident".

They sobbed in each other's shoulders for a few minutes before Rick came in to check on them "Evy, dear. You should really come and eat something. We don't you getting ill as well" Evy nodded and followed Alex out of the tent. Ardeth sat by the fire, damp eyes staring at the entrance of the temple. "How long as he been like this?" Evy asked, suprized to see the Med-jai leader crying "Quite a while. He keeps staring at the entrance, like Jonathan and Sam are gonna walk out though it fine".

Rick touched Ardeth's shoulder, shocking him out of his thoughts. He smiled his sorries at the O'Connell's and sat nearer to them "Evy, I am so sorry about Jonathan, he is, I mean was a brave man. He might have been a bit of a coward, but he was an excellent friend. He always stood up for his family and was a wonderful teacher and father to Samantha" This made Evy cry more.

"Samantha was also brave, like her father. She was always pulling pranks on us growing up in my tribe, but she was a very good learner. When she was younger, the only thing she wanted was to find her father and your new family, Evelyn. She was always telling us about spending Christmas with you and Jonathan every year until our mother said no more" Alex, who had had enough of this conversation, got up and went into his parent's tent.

He spied one of his walkie-talkies on the floor and wondered where the other one was. Then he remembered, Samantha still had it in her rucksack. 'Maybe, just maybe' He press the button and spoke into it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonathan stopped what he was doing and looked around the entrance of the temple. He swore he could have heard a voice but the only other person with him was Samantha, and she was still unconcious. But something was wrong with her, her face was pale but with a slight flush. Sweat was running down her face and damping her hair, she was moaning out in pain.

Jonathan rushed over to her and felt her forehead, withdrawing it very quickly. She was burning up with a firece fever 'Infection must have set in' thought Jonathan, as he wet a hankerchief he fished out his jacket pocket and put it gently on Sam's forehead.

Again he hear a voice, faint but he could hear out the name Samantha. He found the source of the voice coming from his daughter's backpack. Jon opened it up and fished out a plastic box, from which the sound was coming from "You have to press the button on the side and talk into it" Came a whisper from his side. Jonathan jumped and found Sam awake, but with pain in her eyes.

Jonathan pressed the side and spoke "Hello?" "Uncle John?" Came the reply. "Who is this?" Asked Jon. "It's Alex O'Connell. Is this uncle John?"

Jonathan smiled and said back "Yes it is. Go on put your mother on this thing" He heard a whoop of joy and then silence. A moment later a female voice became clear "Jonathan?" Jon could feel tears threatening to fall.

"Yes, Old Mum. It's me!" He could hear faint sobs on the other side of the transmisson. "God, Jonathan. We thought you were dead. And Samantha".

"No, Sam's alive as well, but she isn't looking to good. She sustained a large gash on her leg and it's became infected, she's got a bad fever. I don't know what to do, Evy. I'm worried" He looked down at Sam to see that she screwed her eyes up in pain. Jonathan quickly got the hankerchief and wet it again, replacing it again gently on his daughter's forehead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evy sat by the fire again with Rick sitting beside her, Ardeth, who had just heard the news, sitting her other side and Alex, sitting at her feet.

"I've tried shifting some of the stones out of the way of the entrance, but it'll take too long to get though" Evy could now definatly hear genuine worry in her brother. Her mind was screaming out ideas to her for helping get her brother and niece out of the temple. But only one idea stuck out.

"Hang on, Jon. Rick and Ardeth will help shift some of the rocks from this side of the pile. Combined, we might be able to get you guys out more earlier. As for Sam, keep giving her plenty of water, try to cool her down and keep cleaning her wound. We'll try and be as quick as we can".

"Ok. Thanks Evy, Rick, Ardeth and Alex. Well done for thinking of using these things" Alex grinned, knowing he did well. Then, they could hear a female voice, weak but determined, asking Jonathan to hand over the walkie-talkie.

"Hey, everybody" Sam's voice was pained and weak "Alex, remember that backpack I tossed you before? Go and get it now" Her cousion got up and bought the heavy backpack out of his and his parent's tent "Now, open it up and give the statue to aunt Evy".

Everyone's blood ran cold when Alex pulled out the golden cat statue, shining in the Eygptian sun. "Oh, God. You shouldn't have picked this up, Sam"

"Why not?" Came the reply. "Because whoever picked it up has three days to place it in a special alter, before the curse consumates them" Ardeth explained, remembering the room he and Alex explored in the temple.

There was silence, until "Bugger! Are you sure?" "Yes, I am sure, Dear sister. I'm sorry". Then Jonathan's voice came back on "We better get to work on shifting these rocks. We need to get that statue back in here, fast". For once, the others didn't argue back to him. They stood up, placed the statue back into the backpack and walked over to the temple.

Rick and Ardeth began shifting some of the larger rocks, Evy shifted some medium sized rocks. Even Alex helped by shifting some smaller rocks. All the while keeping the walkie-talkie with them, just incase.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the temple, Jonathan placed the wlakie-talkie down next to Sam, and with new strength and determination, began shifting the rocks again.

"Dad, I'm sorry about the statue. I didn't know, and now I might have killed us both" He sighed and looked back at his daughter, who was crying. Tears were making paths down her dusty face. Jon ran down to her and hugged her close.

"You have not done anything wrong, I didn't even know myself. Besides, Rick and the other's are helping us dig our way out now. We'll be out of here soon. Why don't you get some sleep and I'll keep moving some rocks" Samantha couldn't help nodding her head sleepily and was asleep in five seconds flat.

Jonathan kissed her forehead and laid her down again, then walked back over to the pile and started moving rocks again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All day the two familes dug though the rock pile getting closer and closer to each other, but soon grew tired. They gave up for the night and retired to sleep, hopefully refreshed enough in the morning to start digging out again.

At midnight, the full moon shone down on the temple. In the treasure room, the giant cat statue stood still. Then the yellow-gemstone eyes shone bright and a growl could be heard from inside the statue.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here is the forth chapter. I would like to take this opportunity to ask my faithful reviewers if they have any ideas for my fifth chapter. I got the mother of all writer's block. Thanks. From chugirl2526.


	5. Memories and More Danger

Trapped Alive!

Summary- A year later, during an excavation with the O'Connell family, Jonathan and Samantha get caught in a landslide which traps them in the Temple of Bast. With Samantha badly injured and unwell, father and daughter learn even more about each others lives while trying to escape.

I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed and/or read my story so far. I love you all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5- Memories and More Danger.

Dawn broke over Eygpt and the O'Connell's and Ardeth woke up to the new day. After saying them hellos and eating breakfast, they set off back to the temple to continue their work of getting Jonathan and Samantha out.

"Rick, do you think we'll be able to get them out today?" Evy asked, feeling both worry and excitement for the answer. She brought along the golden cat statue just in case they did. She remembered the warnings and pictures of what happens to the people who took the statue.

"I'm not sure, Evy. I'm hoping so. If not, we'll have to try again tomorrow" Rick felt the same emotions his wife was feeling. He felt sick to his stomach thinking of the both of them hurt and in pain. He loved his family with all his heart, and even though Jonathan could be such a pain in the ass in Rick's opinion, he was glad to have Jon has a brother.

He was glad Samantha came into their lives as well, she helped made Jonathan settle down and turn him into a responsible adult. Sam was also a great friend to Alex, helping him with homework and giving him those self defence lessons. Jonathan was a great friend to Alex as well, taking him around London, looking after him when he and Evy went on digs.

Rick was distrubed from his thoughts when his wife shook his arm "Rick, are you alright?" She asked, worried "Yes, just remembering" He smiled back at her. They started digging up and moving rocks with Alex and Ardeth until Evy spoke up again.

"I remember when Jonathan brought Samantha over to the manor in London for her first proper christmas when she was three. She had never seen a christmas tree before, so we let her help decorate the tree on christmas eve. It was funny watching Sam decorate the bottom of the tree, while me and Jon did the rest. Her face was a picture when we had finished, but the next morning her face was an even better picture when she saw all the presents for her. So after that, she spent every christmas with us, until her mother stopped Sam from seeing us again" Rick could swear he heard anger in Evy's voice when she spoke of Sam's mother.

"I'm just so glad she came back into our lives. Sam has helped this family a lot since she first came back to us, she's helped us grown even closer as a family" To Rick's surprize, she started crying again. He put his arms round her and held her close while she let out her emotions, rubbing his arm up and down her back.

"Listen, we will get them back. I promise we'll get them back. We miss them both too much to give up on them" When Evy had finished crying, they set back to work.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the temple entrance, Jonathan had just woke up to find Sam in pain. Her hair was stuck to her face because of the sweat coming of her and she was moaning in her sleep. Quickly, Jon put a damp cloth to her forehead and she became much calmer. He then searched the backpack for any food they might have bought in with them, and found some bread they kept in case of the emergency of hunger. Jon ripped a bit off the end and took a bite out of it, saving the rest for when Sam wakes up again.

When he'd finished eating, Jonathan got up and started moving some of the rocks again, stopping every now and again to cool Samantha down. A few hours later, Samantha woke up properly, sat up and had some bread and water. Jonathan sat down with her while having a rest.

"Still can't get though yet, dad?" Sam asked weakly. Jon shook his head and sighed, placing his head in his hands. Sam held up her hand and placed it on his arm, making him look at her. "Listen, we always get into trouble, but we always seem to get out of it. No matter what happens, we will get out of here. Shame I can't help you move some rocks".

"You know you can't get up on your leg while it's in that condition. The best you could only stand on it for a few seconds unaccompanied, and I'll need both my hands to move rocks as well" Jonathan explained. They both sat in silence, until Jon started quietly laughing to himself. "What?" Asked Sam.

"What you just said about us being in trouble all the time. I just remembered the first time we both got into trouble. You were about four and we went for a walk around Cairo while your mother was cleaning the house. I wasn't watching what I was doing, but you slipped from my grasp and ran off. I ran after you and you ran in front of a horse pulling a cart. The horse rearing up and nearly kicked you, but luckily I managed to pull you away just in time. When we got home, your mother had a fit at us. You for running away and me for not paying attention. We both laughed about it afterwards though" Samantha smiled at him and gave a little giggle at the memory.

She then notised the state of her father's hands, cuts and scraps covered them. Some cuts were starting to bleed, so she quickly got the canteen of water from the side of Jonathan and cleaned his hands, surprizing him. Sam then ripped one off a part of the bottom of her robes and wrapped each hand in them. He smiled at her as she lay down again, weakened by the nursing.

She then closed her eyes for a moment, and fell back asleep, thinking about her childhood. Jonathan took this opportunity to check Sam's injuries, so he removed the soiled make-shift bandage and saw the wound was starting to heal. He wash the wound clean, then ripped off another bit of fabric off Sam's robe and rewrapped the leg. He looked back at the rock pile and walked towards, moving more rocks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, the sky became dark and stars shone brightly with the moon. The O'Connell family started back to their camp, feeling tired, disappointed and ashamed from not getting their missing family members out of the temple. No-one talked as they ate their supper, then got into bed ready for tomorrow. They were sure they could get Jon and Sam out tomorrow.

The moon again shone on the temple and inside the treasure room, cracks started appearing on the hugh cat staue, it's bright eyes shining, growling heard inside it.

Jonathan lay down next to his daughter and drifted off into a restful sleep, not waking when Samantha started tossing and turning. She started whimpering in her sleep. Then, her eyes opened to reveal golden yellow cat's eyes, glaring at her farther. Then finally, went back to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here we go. Sorry it's a bit late, but I've been working on another mummy story. It's my own remake of the film, only with an eight year old Samantha in it. if this sounds confusing, tell me. Please continue to read and review. From chugirl2526.


	6. Transformations

Trapped Alive!

Summary- A year later, during an excavation with the O'Connell family, Jonathan and Samantha get caught in a landslide which traps them in the Temple of Bast. With Samantha badly injured and unwell, father and daughter learn even more about each others lives while trying to escape.

I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed and/or read my story so far. I love you all.

P.S. I'm sorry it took too long to write this chapter, but I had to get more ideas to write it. I would like to thank those people who gave me those ideas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six- Transformations.

The next morning, everyone in the campsite woke up with even more hope and determination of getting Jonathan and Samantha out. They ate while talking about how they would finish off the jobs and when they finished, they made their way down to the temple and started taking of more rocks of the pile, knowing they were getting ever closer to the rest of their family.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonathan woke up slowly, remembering the strange dream he had. In his dream, Samantha had turned into some ferocious beast and started attacking and killing her family. He looked across to his still sleeping daughter, who had a peaceful look on her face. Jon felt her forehead and was relieved to find her fever had broke. He then took off the makeshift bandage on her injured leg and cleaned the wound properly, then put on fresh bandages of Sam's robe, ripping a bit off without disturbing her.

He then looked down at his own hands, which were still covered with the makeshift bandages. He took them off and cleaned his hands, again putting on fresh makeshift bandages on from Sam's robe. Making sure she was settled, Jon went over to the rock pile and started shifting more rocks.

After an hour, Jonathan stopped and sat down next to Sam, waking her up and getting her to drink some water. When she finished, she went back into a fitful sleep, making some sort of growling sounds. Jonathan just looked at her funny, thought nothing of it and went back to his digging. Then he heard something from the outside, the other side of the rock pile.

Suddenly, sunlight poured into the temple entrance. Evy's head popped up from behind a few more rocks and had the look of shock on it "Jonathan?" She asked, not daring to let it be a illusion. Jon nodded, then broke out into a huge grin. Evy scambled her way into the temple and hugged her brother so strongly, not daring to let go incase he disappered again.

All the others made their way though and hugged or shook hands with Jonathan, then looked down at Sam, still having some sort of fit and growling stranagely. Ardeth knelt down next to her and frowned "She is being posessed by the statue, by the Protector of Bast. We must get her out of here before she transforms"

Jonathan went pale at this news, remembering his dream "Transforms into what?" Ardeth looked at him sadly "Into a creature like the Protector. Every moment spent in here, the Protector gains more control over Sam"

Rick spoke up "How are we going to get her out of here without hurting her even more?" Alex then spoke up "We'll have to make a strecher and get her out that way"

"Get idea, Alex. I'll need some help making it, Jonathan, why don't you help me?" Rick asked. Jonathan didn't speak, just looked down at his injured daughter "Do not worry my friend, we'll look after her until you come back" Ardeth said, indicating himself, Evy and Alex.

Jonathan knew he could trust them all. He trusted his sister above all people, knowing that she loved Samantha as she would as her own daughter. And Alex, the two of them were best of mates. He could trust Alex no problem. And Ardeth, Jonathan knew that he had looked after Sam since she was ten till she was about 22.

Jon nodded at him and started to walk out of the temple. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and he turned around to see Alex looking up at him, with tears in his eyes "Uncle John, I'm so sorry. I stood on the switch that caused the rockfall, but I never saw it. I'm so sorry, it's my fault this has happened"

Jonathan knelt down to Alex's level and hugged him "This is not your fault, not of this is. It's just that this family has bad luck, so don't keep blaming yourself, ok?" His nephew nodded and released him. Jonathan then walked out of the temple.

Evy took Rick to the side and asked him why he chose Jon to go with him "Because, Honey, he could use some fresh air, and to get away from his worries. I know you'll look after her well" Evy nodded, then kissed him full on the lips. Rick then followed Jon outside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the tresure room, the giant stone statue of the panther creature suddenly burst into pieces. Inside the statue, the black cat creature flexed her limbs and claws. As she landed on the floor, she flexed out her tail, then yawned showing her white, sharp teeth.

'It is time' she thought as she made her way towards the temple entrance.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the campsite, Jonathan and Rick were putting together a makeshift strecher. Rick noticed his brother-in-law would always look towards the temple, tense with worry.

"Jon?" Rick shouted, scaring Jonathan out of his thoughts "She'll be fine. We'll get her out of there before anything happens to her-" He was interupted by his wife's screams. They both looked at each other, then ran back towards the temple.

Inside, they joined the others and watched as Samantha started convulsing. Jonathan went to her and held her arm, calling her name. Samantha's eyes were open, showing golden-yellow cat's eyes and full of anger. Her hand grew sharp claws, which she brought down on her father's arm. He drew back and saw three claw marks, that were not deep, but still slightly bleeding on his upper arm.

She then started growing fur, black fur. Her entire body was soon covered in black fur, she also had a long black tail and sharp teeth and claws to match. She then stood up on all four of her new paws, her bad leg now healed during her transformation and gave a mighty roar at them. Around her neck, was the powerless Pendent of Ra, which she now wore from their last adventure.

'Down, my new pet' came a deep voice. Samantha immidatly stood down and went over to another panther, only a bit more bigger then her, but wearing a necklace strangly simular to the one the staute had on. 'Oh god' thought Jonathan, remembering the statue from the treasure room.

'I am the Protector of Bast and this little thief is my new disiple' She spoke, while looked down at Sam "She'll make some nice company for me"

"Leave her alone. Free her, let her go" Jonathan shouted, his bravery coming back to him. The Protector looked down at him, puzzled "You are the other person in the treasure room when the statue was taken. Yet you did not take the statue, which is why you did not change" She smiled "So you shall be the only one who can save her life. You have an hour until the sun goes down, you have until then to put my mistresses statue back upon it's hidden alter somewhere in this temple. And to make it more difficult for you, my new disiple will be after you and you only, trying to hurt you and hinder you in any way she can. Do you agree to my challage?"

Jonathan took all of the infomation in, and stared at his panther turned daughter. She was just staring at him, as though she knew what he was thinking 'She dosen't deserve this' Jon thought "I accept" He shouted to her

"Excellent, I'll give you a bonus for accepting my challage. I'll let you have one person from your family to help you find the alter. Choose wisely..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here we go the next chapter. But, I'm going to let my faithful reviewers choose the person Jonathan will take with him to help. The character with the most votes, wins. From chugirl2526.


	7. The Final Battle

Trapped Alive!

Summary- A year later, during an excavation with the O'Connell family, Jonathan and Samantha get caught in a landslide which traps them in the Temple of Bast. With Samantha badly injured and unwell, father and daughter learn even more about each others lives while trying to escape.

I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed and/or read my story so far. I love you all.

P.S. I would also like to tell you the results of the voting. In third place is: Evy, in second place: Ardeth, but the winner by a landslide was: Rick. thanks for your votes

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven: The Final Battle.

"Ok, I pick Rick to help me" Jonathan desided. The Protector smiled at him and her eyes shone even brighter. Four more doors appeared by the three from ealier and a necklace with a blue scarab, like the one the Protector was wearing, around Smanatha's neck.

"What's that for?" Rick asked, indicating the necklace around his niece's neck. He held the golden cat statue in his hand, when Evy passed it to him when Jonathan choose him.

"That is for making my new disiple obey only me. And another thing, none of the rest of your family can help you now" Her eyes flashed again and a golden barrier covered Evy, Alex and Ardeth, shocking everyone. Alex banged his fist againest it, but it just rippled golden light.

"Now, you may choose any of these doors to find the alter, but remember you only have an hour to put it back. I will give you a two minute head start and hold her back" The Protector indicated to Sam "The challege has now begun" Her eyes flashed golden a final time and a giant golden hourglass appeared, sand slowly pouring out of a top part.

Jon and Rick looked at each other then ran though the first corridor. When they reached the end, there was nothing in the room but some giant rocks in the corner. A snarling sound came from behind them and Samantha stood there on all fours, blocking their way out. She pounced at Jonathan, who managed to move out the way in time, causing her to bang her head on a rock sticking out the ground and stunned her for a moment.

The guys took this oppotunity to run out of the chamber and into the next corridor, keeping an eye on the hourglass. 10 minutes had gone by so far, and they were no closer to finding the hidden alter. In the next chamber, it was a room with a golden thone in the middle and some pottery and small statues surrounding the walls, but no alter. The snarling sound came back again, but Jonathan when turned around, Sam pounced on him and made him land on his back on the floor. He cried out in pain when he felt her claws dig into his shoulders, blood dripping slowly though his shirt.

Rick saw this and threw a rock at Sam, and winched when he heard it smacked her in the head, stunning her once again. He then helped Jon up of the floor and they ran back though the corridor. Inside the entrance, Jonathan and Rick looked at the remaining doors, then at the hourglass, 30 minutes has gone by now. Rick looked at the make-shift prison and saw his family standing there, looking helpless. Then, he saw Alex pointed to the middle corridor which he and Ardeth went door a few days before.

Rick pretended to have made up his mind and dragged his surprized brother-in-law down the corridor "I say, are you sure this is the right one?" Asked Jon, pulling his arm back "Yes, A little bird told me" Rick smiled, but his smile dissappeared when a loud roaring sound came from the beginning of the corridor. She was back, and mad as hell.

When Jon and Rick got into the chamber, they nearly weep with joy when they saw the alter. Rick passed the statue to Jonathan and Jon ran up to the alter and was just about to place it on, when a flash of black fur flew at him. It pushed him down the steps, where he landed hard on his side and was temporaily winded and stunned. Samantha went to his side and raised her paw for the finishing blow, but a flying rock hit her in her side, distracting her.

She raised her head and looked at Rick, who was challeging her to come for him. She knew she had to hurt only her father, but she couldn't help wanting to hurt this person to. Jonathan woke up and grabbed a hold of the necklace around her neck, pulling it and breaking it off.

Sam pulled herself backwards and snarled loudly, then collasped. Jonathan ran to her side, knowing it would be safe now he took the controlling device off her. But she still remained in her panther form "Come on, Old mum. wake up" Jon pleaded. Her eyes did open and, to the surprize of her father and uncle, she spoke "Dad, you must have to put the statue on the alter to revert me back to normal"

He nodded and ran back up the stairs of the alter again, then he placed the statue into the oval shaped hole. Nothing happened, but then a rumbling sound happened. A large black shape appeared in the corner and laughed "Well done. I may have lost my disicple, but I now have my full strengh and powers back. I am invinceable, and she won't turn back until you defeat me" She roared and hit Jonathan with her large front limb, knocking him down the stairs and causing him to become unconcious.

Samantha glared at the Protector and growled "Don't you dare hurt my family anymore. Uncle Rick, take him out of here, his job is over now. I must face her myself" Rick wasn't sure about leaving her on her own, but knew if he didn't, Jonathan might be in a lot of trouble.

The Protector laughed again and her eyes flashed golden again "I accept your challege, young girl. The barrier has been dropped on your family, they are free to go" Sam looked over to Rick, who had gathered Jonathan in his arm and nodded at him. He nodded back and walked out of the chamber. Sam looked back at her tormentor and snarled, the Protector's eyes glowed again. A golden barrier covered the doorway of the corridor, cutting off Samantha's retreat.

"We will now begin" The larger panther roared loudly, and leapt at the smaller opponant. Sam moved out of the way, but got hit by the large, strong tail in the face. The Protector then turned around and slashed Sam on one of the front limbs, making her stumble. Sam then slashed at her opponant and cut her across the face, but she made no expressions to show her pain.

The Protector then headbutted Sam in the side and pushed her into some large rocks, enjoying the sound of ribs being broken. She then went over and slashed Sam across her left side. Blackness was beginning to claim her, but before it did Sam saw something important. The necklace around the statue's neck was glowing blue, just like the necklace around the Protector's neck.

Samantha, with renewed strengh, got up and raced towards the alter and picked up the statue in her mouth. Then, she bit down as hard as she could and the staue broke in half. The Protector screamed loudly and before she disappeared, slashed Sam across the chest. Sam lay down and all her fur dropped off her, revealing bruises, cuts and blood.

The temple started to collapse aroung her, but because of her already injured leg and the newer injuries, she didn't have the strengh to get out. 'At least I know now that everyone is safe' She thought, as the blackness came to claim her again. But before that happened, she saw a figure appear at the door, Rick. He gathered her up in his arms and ran out of the temple, when she let the blackness take over her, knowing she'll be alright now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm going to give you reviewers another choice. Should I kill off my character, Samantha or should I let her live and make more mummy fanfictions?

From chugirl2526.


	8. The Death of a Loved One

Trapped Alive!

Summary- A year later, during an excavation with the O'Connell family, Jonathan and Samantha get caught in a landslide which traps them in the Temple of Bast. With Samantha badly injured and unwell, father and daughter learn even more about each others lives while trying to escape.

I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed and/or read my story so far. I love you all.

P.S. I have killed Samantha in this chapter, but there will be a surprize in the last chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight- The Death of a Loved One.

Jonathan sat next to Samantha's cot and held her hand in one of his bandaged one. His other hand was also bandaged, and so was his head. He also suffered mild bruising, and a few cuts on his shoulders where Sam had clawed him.

His daughter, however was in a much worse state. Her leg was covered in bandages, so was her chest, side and arm. Her head was also bandaged from where Rick threw the rock at her, which he forgave Rick for. Her chest raised and fell slowly, and her breathing was wheezy from the broken ribs.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped in surprize and pain. He turned his head round to see Rick standing behind him "Come on, you have to eat something. You need your strengh for when she wakes up" He said, hopefully.

"I want to thank you for everything, Rick. For helping me with the statue and alter, and getting Sam out of there. I own you a big one for this" Jon could feel the tears threating to fall, which surprized Rick.

"Listen to me, you are family. You may be a pain in the butt at some times, but you are my brother-in-law, my best mate. And Sam, I wouldn't let anything happen to her, cause I know you'll come after me" This made Jon smile a bit.

"The truth is, I own you the big one" This shocked the Englishman "If you hadn't have stole the key from me, I would never have found Evy and we would never have had Alex. Thanks to you, I have what I've always wanted: A family, my own family"

"Thanks, Rick. That really means a lot to me. You know I would do anything for you, and Evy, and Alex. And even Ardeth, as long as nothing's come back from the dead" They both shared a laugh and glanced back down to the sleeping form of Samantha.

"I just wish she would wake up, I need to know that she can and she will wake up" Jonathan was on the erge to crying, until a moaning sound could be heard. Sam moved her head to the side and slowly opened her eyes, filled with pain. She then started having a coughing fit and never stopped, not even when her father gathered her in his arms to calm her down.

This brought the rest of the family into the tent and stopped at the sight of their fallen member. When she finished coughing, Sam looked up at her family and sighed sadly "I..I don't think I'm going...going to make it. The p...pain is too much for me to bare" She had tears of pain running down her face, which started Jonathan off.

"You are not going to die on me again, young lady. I won't let you" Sam smiled though her mask of pain and started coughing again "You can't stop death, dad. It will come to me soon, I know it. It calls to me to go with it"

"Well, I'll bloody well try and stop you from dying" She smiled even more at this and laughed, which turned into another coughing fit. She closed her eyes for a moment "It is coming for me now, at least I can see mother again. Goodbye everybody, I love you all so much" Then she took her last breath.

Samantha Carnahan was dead... once again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonathan kept a hold of his daughter even after she died, holding her close to him. His body racking with sobs as he cried out his anger, sadness and pain of losing his daughter once again. Only, he knew this time there would be no way of bringing her back like before.

Evy, Rick, Alex and Ardeth went out of the tent to leave Jon to grieve by himself. They did their own grieving outside.

"I can't believe she's gone again. She was always such a fighter" Evy cried out, Rick himself was full of guilt "I never should have thrown that rock at her, causing that head injury like that. I should have said sorry when I had the chance to her"

Ardeth just sat down on a rock and stared at a small pile of sand, like it was some kind of comfort to the pain. He put his head in his hands and started sobbing quietly, his head shaking slowly.

Alex stood by himself, tears coaring down his face. He felt as if it was somehow his fault, he knew it wasn't, but couldn't help feeling guilty. He then turned around and ran into the tent where his uncle was putting Samantha back comfortably on her cot.

Alex wrapped his arms around his surprized uncle and cried out his sorrow "I'm so sorry, uncle John. It's my fault she died, I'm so sorry" Jonathan threw his arms around his nephew and calmed him down "It's not your fault, Alex. I told you before, It's not your fault. It's that Protector's fault, but she is gone now"

"It's too bad, that to get rid of it, we had to pay a price for it" Came the voice of Rick as he came in, followed by Evy and Ardeth "We were just wondering why Alex ran in here. You ok, sport?" He asked his son.

Alex just nodded and huggd his uncle tighter "He just needed to let out his sadness" Jonathan told Rick. Then he got up and handed Alex over to his sister and brother-in-law "Now it is time to let out my sadness. Excuse me"

As he left, Evy turned to her husband "I'm afraid that he's going to do something stupid" He gave his wife a kiss "I'll follow him, make sure he dosen't" She nodded her thanks and Rick left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonathan walked away from the camp towards a cliff just a few steps away. He leaned againest it and slid down to the sand slowly, realisation setting in. His daughter was gone, taken from him yet again but this time he knew it was permanant.

Jon then thought about the Protector, mocking him and smiling smugly over Samantha's body. This set his anger off and he leaped up on to his feet. Rick knew he was going to do something stupid and walked towards him.

"Jonathan, calm down. Calm down now" Jon turned around and Rick could see his eyes were bright with rage "Calm down? How can I calm down at a time like this? My first child is dead, and I couldn't do anything to help her" He turned around and punched the cliff, a sickening cracking sound filled the air as Jon broke his fingers.

Rick leaped at him and held his brother-in-law's arms together "Calm down, stop it. You're going to hurt yourself badly if you carry on like this. Is this what Sam would want you to do?" Jonathan calmed down at the words and pushed himself away from Rick.

"No, it isn't. She would want me to carry on with my life with Sarah, and bring up our new baby with pride" He knelt on the sand and his body once again started shaking with sobs "I just wish I could have donw something to help her, that's all. I should have"

Rick placed his hand n Jon shoulder "You couldn't do anything at the time, you were unconscious. Sam saved you and told me to get you out of there before something worst happened. Samantha sacrificed herself to save us all, we should remember her that way"

Jonathan could only nod slowly, as he let out his sadness. When he had nothing left to cry out, Rick had a look at his hand "How does it feel?" Now the anger had left him, Jonathan could feel the pain double "Hurt's like bloody hell"

Rick smiled "Well, looks like you've broken only two fingers. Come on then. Let's get back to the camp before they wonder where we've got to" They walked back over to the camp, where everyone was waiting for them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here we go, last chapter next. I wanted to give Jonathan and Rick a special brother like bond in this story. Please read and review, otherwise no last chapter. Only kidding. From chugirl2526.


	9. The Judgement of Samantha

Trapped Alive!

Summary- A year later, during an excavation with the O'Connell family, Jonathan and Samantha get caught in a landslide which traps them in the Temple of Bast. With Samantha badly injured and unwell, father and daughter learn even more about each others lives while trying to escape.

I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed and/or read my story so far. I love you all.

P.S. I'm sorry if this story seems rushed, but I have a lot of college work and I've got another two Mummy stories to write.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nine- The Judgement of Samantha.

A bright, white light filled Samantha's vision as she opened her eyes. She felt herself floating in the light, then she felt herself falling slowly into a stone chamber. As she landed on her feet, she saw high alters surrounding her.

In front of her was a giant stone door, with a smaller alter in front of it. As Sam edged closer to the door, she felt a presence behind her. As she spun around, she saw a woman who she hasn't seen since she was ten. A Eygptain woman stood in front of her, wearing the red dress she had on, when she first whent out with Jonathan. Her bushy brown hair blew in the breeze of the chamber and her brown eyes glamed with recognition.

"Samantha, my darling" She held out her arms and enveloped her daughter in a hug "Mom, I have missed you so" When they parted, They sat down on some rocks and talked about Sam's life "Dad's been taking good care of me, and I've got a new step-mom. She's nice, but she'll never replace you"

Sheba smiled "That's good then, I'm glad your father has moved on" then she looked over to the main alter by the stone door. Samantha also looked in that direction, and puzzled asked her mother what's going on "You are here to be judged by the Gods to see if you can take your place in the afterlife"

Samantha jumped off her rocks angerily and yelled "I can't go to the afterlife yet, I can't leave my family like that" Suddenly, A booming voice echoed in the chamber "Samantha Carnahan. You are here to be judged by the god Osiris. If your heart is lighter then the feather of Ma'at, your soul may pass on to the afterlife. If it isn't, your heart will be eaten and you may never pass"

A puff of smoke appeared and a man with green skin, wrapped in white dressings was sitting on a stone throne. He had a crook in one hand and a frail in the other. By the small stone alter, there was a man with the head of an ibis, writing something down on a piece of papyra paper. A golden scale set appeared in front of Osiris with a feather on one of the scales, beside it was a man with a jackel head who was ready to measure the results.

Samantha saw her heart appear on the other scale and saw it moving upwards slowly, until it finally got to the top. Anubis told Thoth about the result and Osiris smiled down at her "Congratulations young lady. You have earned the chance to go on to the afterlife"

"But I don't want to go on, I want to go back home to my family. Please" Osiris looked down on her with pity "I'm sorry, but once you've been jugded you must go on" Sam sat down near the throne and started crying, she knew there was some way to go back and she knew she'd never find it.

"My lord, Osiris. Look at the scales" A bright light came from an object on the higher scale, Sam's heart was glowing. When the glowing stopped, the heart had turned a solid gold. The three Gods looked in shock, then turned to the young girl "How did you do that?"

"I'm not sure, I was thinking about my family. I would love to back to them so badly" A crack of thunder came from by the throne, and a falcon headed God walked over to them. Ra smiled down at Samantha "Hello, young Aziza. How is your father, Rashidi and your mother, Femi?"

Sam looked down to the floor sadly and Ra realised the mistake he made "Oh, I'm so sorry. If there is anyway I could help you, please let me know" she nodded, but continued to look at the floor. Ra walked over to Osiris and asked what was going on "My lord, Ra. She has the heart of gold, she is the one from legend"

"I'm sorry, what legend am I from?" Sam asked suddenly intrested "It is said that there is one person who will always come back from the dead and also bring others back from the dead, without any spells or the book of the dead. They also have the power of healing, can heal themselves and others they love"

Samantha smiled as an idea crossed her mind "Does that mean...I can go back?" Ra smiled at her and nodded. He walked down to her and held her hand "Now listen to me and lsiten well, do not tell anyone about this gift apart from your family. Some people out there will kill for your gift, or kill your loved ones. They will use your gifts for evil. Do you promise me?"

Samantha nodded and promised and turned around to her mother, who watched the entire thing "Mother, if you want to, I could bring you back with me" Sheba shook her head "No, you now have a new mother to look after you, my time has come and gone. Take care of Jonathan for me, he hasn't been having the best of luck. I'm so sorry about my act of Jealousy"

Sam hugged her "If you hadn't have had that act, I would never have met the rest of my family. I will miss you so much, but it's so good to see you again" Ra coughed and asked "Are you ready, Aziza?"

Sam let go of her mother and moved towards him "Yes, what must I do?" "Go towards the light and you will wake up back in your body. You will still be hurt, but I'm sure you will use your new gift to heal yourself"

"How can I do that?" Sam asked "It will come to you naturally, my dear" They hugged and Sam said goodbye to Anubis, Osiris and Thoth and walked into the light.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bright light made Samantha shut her eyes again. Slowly, she opened them to find she was back in her tent, lying on her cot. She turned her head to see Jonathan lying down near her, his face tear-stained. His hands were bandaged more heavily on one hand, two fingers taped together.

She tried sitting up, but the pain mada her utter a moan of pain. Jonathan mumbled something in his sleep that sounded like 'Sam, please come back...'. Tears formed in her eyes and she called out to him, making him move to his side and mutter 'Sam?'

"Yes, dad. Please open your eyes and see" He sat up and stared in disbelief at the sight in front of him. Samantha, though pale and still clearly in pain, was awake and alive "No, it can't be true, I held you while you died"

Tears welled up in her eyes at those words "Please, dad. I am alive, please believe me" Jon couldn't help but brake down at that plea, getting up and gathering his daughter in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. It's just... seeing you alive after what happened. I... it's just shock really, but I am happy now you are back with us now" Samantha was quietly sobbing at this point, until she saw his injured hand again "Dad, what happened to your fingers?"

He looked down and gave a low chuckle "Oh, it was my way of letting out some anguish and anger. Two of them are broken, but they'll heal soon" She laughed as well, while saying "Bloody idiot" causing Jon to laugh more.

Then a bright light came from Sam's eyes, causing Jonathan to gasp from shock and relief. He could feel his strengh coming back, bones and cuts healing. When the light stopped, he saw that all of his daughter's wounds have healed, not a scratch on her.

The bright light bought the others from outside the tent, with looks of disbelief on their faces as well. They saw Sam getting up without any pain showing on her face, but she did stumble a bit "Samantha, wait. You still could be a bit weak" Jon said as he caught her.

She shook her head "No, I'm only weak from healing us. It must take some of my strengh to do so" 'Thank you Ra, for leaving that out' She thought to herself.

"Healed us? how?" her father asked with a puzzled look on his face, the others also had the same expression "Well, when I died, I was judged by Osiris, Anubis and Thoth. They weighed my heart on the Scales of Truth and my heart weighed less then the feather of Ma'at. I was given the chance to go to the afterlife, but I wanted to come back home to you guys" Everyone nodded to tell her they were understanding her so far.

"Well, my heart started glowing gold and they were all shocked and puzzled at what was happening. Then, Ra appeared and called me Aziza" She smiled as she remembered her past life "He told me I was in a legend. I was this person who could never die, who could heal who I wish and bring back to life who I wish. That's why I healed us, that's why I came back, because of this legend"

Everyone looked dumbstruck again as they let the infomation sink in. "But, you guys have got to promise me you will not tell a soul, you will keep it in this family only. Dad, you can tell mom, but no-one else. Promise me" She pleded. Everyone promisedand saw Samantha's eyelids getting heavy. They moved out of the tent to let her sleep, even Jonathan left her to her sleep.

"Wait, dad. There's something I need to tell you" He motioned to the others that he would follow them, and sat next to his daughter "I saw my real mom while being judged" His face became sober as he asked "What did she say?"

"She said she was sorry about what happened that night, and she asked me to look after you because you haven't been having very good luck lately. I have told her about Sarah and she is pleased for you" Jon smiled at this "At least I got to say goodbye and see her again one last time"

"Yes, well it's time for you to get some sleep. We'll talk more about it in the morning" She nodded and let sleep take over her. Jonathan stroked a strand of hair of her forehead and went outside, trying to work out what she said about her new gifts.

He sat with the others around the campfire where they were talking about Sam's new gifts "Listen everyone, we must never tell anyone about this. We must keep it between ourselves and Sarah and no-one else. We never know who would want to use them from evil" Everyone agreed and went into their seperate tents.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ra looked down at the campsite and "Well, at least I can trust her family to look after her. But, I will keep a watch over her just in case" Then he dissappeared, knowing everything will be alright.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finished! Big chapter, with a promise of a sequal! I would to thank who reviewed this story, and who gave me ideas for it as well. Now, I will finish off my other two stories now. From chugirl2526.


End file.
